


Boiled Hearts, Freezing Soul

by russianwinter013



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Disturbing Themes, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy/Explicit Gore, Mental Instability, Multi, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianwinter013/pseuds/russianwinter013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail—one of the darkest, most horrifying guilds in the history of Fiore. When townspeople begin to disappear, the Magic Council sends their top soldier to investigate—Lucy Heartfilia. But when she is captured by Fairy Tail's strongest team, she must fight to survive and escape with her sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The land was completely destroyed. Smoke rose from flaming heaps of the remnants of houses, and the screams of the few survivors echoed with a horrifying efficiency throughout the former city.

Crimson trickled slowly to soak into the ridges and crevasses of the crumbling ground. Ash and smoke swirled in the air, and the strong and unrelenting taste of iron and burned human flesh followed like a beast on the heels of its master.

From deep in the blanket of horror, a figure appeared.

"Eh? You're still alive?"

A shriek sounded as the being pulled a survivor up by the charred remnants of her hair, forcing her to her feet with a violent shove.

"You know, it's rude to ignore someone."

A whimper sounded, and the woman attempted to struggle out of the beast's grip.

"What have I told you about playing with your food?"

Another monster appeared, a large and dark cloak swirling around his body. Golden eyes burned out of a pale face, and a dark grin exposed large and needle-like teeth dripping with a dark fluid.

"Don't interrupt me."

The woman shrieked as large and hot hands caressed her sides, lingering on her hips and chest. The beast above her grinned roughly, snaking a forked tongue over his teeth.

"I still have time to play with her, right?"

The cloaked man sighed, tilting his head. Vibrant blue hair spilled over his shoulders, and a slightly manic light burned within his tawny eyes. "Twelve minutes. No more, no less."

Crimson eyes burned out of a fiery face, and the beast gave a menacing chuckle. "Good."

A whimper sounded, and the woman attempted to struggle out of the beast's bone-crushing grip.

At that moment, an enraged cry sounded, and then a man was racing towards the monster and his teammate.

"Leave her alone!"

The beast tensed and bared his fangs, sighing in irritation. "Really? Again?"

The blue-haired man pulled his cloak hood back up and turned away, disinterested in the screaming woman and the masochistic beast. He knew that the monster would kill the woman and save the man for later.

He sighed heavily as he resumed his walk through the battle-ravaged town.

_Time is of the essence. Hurry, little beast, or you will be devoured whole._

* * *

"Master Org!"

The elderly man turned at the sound of his name, a deep frown on his face. "What is it?"

The messenger paused to catch his breath, fear and panic clear in his eyes.

"An impromptu meeting has been called. Fairy Tail has struck again. You're wanted immediately in the council room."

The towering man nodded with a grave expression on his scarred and weathered face.

"Very well. Take me there."

**... ... ...**

"This has gone on long enough! They must be stopped!"

"We would have done something if we could! They are far too powerful, and we suffer too many losses whenever we attack!"

"The sacrifices are worth risking lives! Fairy Tail must be stopped, no matter the cost!"

"Is it worth killing thousands of people? They will stop at nothing and will not be deterred!"

_"Silence!"_

All eyes fixed on the tall and hooded figure seated above them at the top of the room.

"Chairman, what will you have us do?"

The large being hummed in thought, stroking a long gray beard with gloved fingers.

"Bring in the Grand Hunter."

* * *

He could not remember how he had even reached this place.

All he could think about was the blood trailing down the side of his head in steady streams.

_...I know you can hear me..._

His heart stuttered for a moment, stalling completely before it began to pound.

_I can hear your heartbeat..._

He struggled fruitlessly against his bindings, uncaring of the way the barbed metal spikes dug into his skin. He just had to get out before _he_ came back.

_I can hear your breathing..._

A boiling began to fill the room and sweat poured down his face.

"You didn't follow the rules."

He gasped for breath, his head swimming and his thoughts unclear as he jerked in his seat.

"The rules were simple."

The beast was in the room now. His heat was burning all in its path, and his ragged and hoarse breathing ricocheted off of the slick stone walls.

Large and sharp talons trailed over the blood and sweat soaked skin of the bound man. A whimper escaped his throat, and he could hear the heavy breaths become more labored.

The darkness obscuring his vision was torn away, and then two burning crimson eyes appeared in the velvety blackness.

The monster grinned wildly, large and pointed teeth bared and coated in some sort of fluid. A faint but dark liquid dripped off of the tips of the largest fangs, and the bound man dreaded to think about what it was.

"You broke the rules, Mister." Vibrant pink hair spilled in ragged locks across broad, muscled shoulders as the demon shook his head, clicking his tongue in something like disappointment and scolding. Suddenly he was looming closer to his bound prey, the grin pulling back his lips becoming wilder by the second. He dug the tips of his claws deep into the flesh of the man's neck, reveling in the pained whimper that escaped his throat.

A scorching wetness appeared on the man's face, and he recoiled back by instinct. The beast was having none of that and held his face still, running his tongue over the sweat-stained and bloody skin of his prey's cheek.

His breath was hot and humid against the trembling flesh of his catch.

Crimson eyes burned as the man leaned closer to the prisoner, and a deep and hellish light festered within the depths of his endless stare. The tip of his nose brushed against that of the bound man, and his blood-soaked breath lapped against his grimy skin.

"And for that, I have to break you."

The man barely had time to arch his back and scream as the beast's hands plunged deep into his chest. He could faintly hear the pleasured moan the monster gave as his talons sunk in deep and sliced through layer after layer of muscle and flesh, the violent rush of blood soaking his hands in a precious crimson fluid.

Ruby eyes burned viciously as the monster began to laugh, his burning breath only adding to the prisoner's agony. Flames formed in the back of the beast's mouth, a horrific inferno intent on destroying everything.

The man jerked and gasped as he felt the monster's clawed hand encase his heart in an iron grasp. Choking on his own blood, he stared up at the suddenly enraged man looming over him.

The demonic wizard grinned, crimson eyes flashing brightly. "Got something to say?" His hand slowly tightened, squeezing the bloody muscle in his grasp to nothing but a shivering, pulpy mess.

Eyes widened as the man choked, coughing up a torrent of blood and bodily fluids as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Natsu tilted his head, fangs bared in a wild snarl of a grin. "I didn't think so."

He removed his hands from the man's chest and stared at his bloody claws. With a huff of a laugh, he licked the fluid off of his hands. A shudder passed through him, and he fixed his crimson stare on the corpse on him.

"Wish you'd stayed alive longer. I could've had much more fun."

A knock sounded on a hidden door behind the salmon-haired man. "Salamander? You should get out here. Titania and Laxus want to talk to you."

Natsu rumbled softly, running a hand through his hair. With an enraged snarl, he stalked over and pulled open the door. "What did I tell you idiots about interrupting me?"

A tall and well-muscled man loomed in the doorway. He torso was covered in a plain black cloth with a mantle over his broad shoulders, and a deep maroon waistguard concealed all except his lower legs. His pants were tucked meticulously into heavy, menacing boots. A partial helmet covered his eyes and nose, and a metal visor with slots concealed his eyes while a long white feather boa extended from the back of the accessory.

The man before the pinkette was a renowned assassin, known for his Seith magic and his sadistic and masochistic personality.

Grinning widely, the man stuck out an unnaturally long tongue, exposing the tattoo of their guild. "It ain't my fault. Go blamin' the pigs. Ain't cooking no one but always sendin' me to do the slaughtering." The towering man turned and began to stalk away, muttering something about fried fingers and toes.

Natsu looked back longingly at the bloody corpse still tied to the chair, a demented hunger flashing in his eyes. With a forced but heavy sigh, he headed down the hall after the assassin.

* * *

Erza Scarlet glanced up as the door to the throne room groaned open, a mouthful of strawberry cake in her mouth.

Bickslow entered, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in an almost amusing manner had it not been for the provocative way he was waving it in the air.

Straightening to her full height, the feared wizard frowned and crossed her arms over her ample bosom. "You're late."

"What can I say? Pinky over here don't know how to follow orders right," the assassin snarled and rolled his neck, sighing in satisfaction as tendons and joints cracked.

"Talking about me?" The aforementioned pinkette strode into the room with his trademark grin wider than normal. A dark fluid was spattered over his bare chest, his clothes, and his skin.

Erza scowled in clear disgust, her lip curling back in a snarl. "Don't make such a mess next time, fool." She stood with an elegant grace and power, strength concealed in every step as she made her way towards the salmon-haired man.

Natsu tilted his head, eyes flashing brightly. "What? Can't help myself." He brought his arms closer to his mouth and ran his tongue over his blood-covered skin with a maniacal grin. "

"Disgusting." Erza took a sword from her endless arsenal, pointing the blade at the crimson-eyed man before her. "Pathetic swine. You dare to challenge me?"

Natsu made a sound similar to an aroused groan, his eyes rolling back in a gesture like irritation and pleasure. "Don't talk to that, Scarlet. You're making me hot." He swayed on his feet, lurching forward a few steps and tilting his head to the side as he grinned dangerously. "Don't want me hot during a battle."

"Pervert." Erza fixed her gaze on the Seith wizard, ignoring the Dragon wizard—much to his irritation. "What is the progress on your team's mission."

Bickslow shrugged, grinning crudely. "I'll be fried, my pretty. Nothin' like being cooked alive, ain't there? I'll be a fried wizard, I'll be."

"Fried wizard? You won't be as attractive as you are now." The door opened again and a slim brunette woman waltzed in, a skintight black dress hugging her curves and her green eyes flashing in the dim lighting of the room.

"Evergreen" Erza growled. Her hair rose and flowed in snakelike strands around her as her magic power surged. "I did not call for you."

"Oh, but you have this way of calling me even if you didn't." Evergreen fixed her poisonous stare on the Seith wizard. "Bickslow, Laxus wants to talk with you."

"Talk? He runs his mouth enough anyway to send the whole place up in sparks." The large man grinned again, a toxic green glow emanating from the slots in his mask.

"And I assume there is a problem with that?" A slim and tall man appeared without a sound, a haze of black magic surrounding him as his deep maroon coat trailed behind him and he moved with slow and deliberate steps. His long and lime-green hair swayed around his shoulders, and his face was schooled into an expression of indifference.

"No. No, no problem at all, Freed," Evergreen stated, her voice trembling slightly as she backed away a few steps.

Toxic green eyes fixed onto the slender woman, and a snarl curled back his lips. "Stop trembling, wench, It suits you poorly."

"Yes, Freed," the brunette murmured, averting her gaze and folding her hands behind the small of her back.

"Scarlet, Laxus will be here shortly. He had some business or something like that to attend to," Freed stated darkly, boldly meeting the redhead's fierce stare. "I suggest that you wait. He will not rush simply because of your impatience."

The powerful wizard frowned, tilting her head and making her crimson hair spill over her armored shoulders. "I will not wait on the dragon's heels while he fornicates in the shadows."

The green-haired man laughed dryly, a cruel grin appearing on his lips. "Fornication? Only you would amount to accusing the dragon of something like that."

"And you wouldn't? Your libido extends to infinite bounds, Albion," Erza countered, a dark and rueful smirk curling back her lips.

The Dark Écriture wizard frowned, his visible eye darkening and a surge of power radiating off of him. "My libido is as dry and tasteless as our own." He twitched and turned his head to the door, his lips turning up into something like a cross between a smirk and a frown. "I suppose you're going to get your wish, Titania."

At that moment, the door to the room groaned open once again. A huge man entered, amber eyes narrow and broad jaw clenched. He was clad in a deep purple collared shirt and dark pants, and a massive fur-lined coat was draped over his broad shoulders. As he strode in, static triailed after him and clung to the maroon carpet, sticking to everything around him.

"Laxus." Erza addressed the larger man coldly, crossing her arms once again. She was seemingly uncaring of the way the electricity was making her hair stand straight up. "You are late."

The enormous man waved a hand nonchalantly, a manic light flashing in his eyes. "Blame the Seith mage. He sent me on a false lead."

"False lead?" Bickslow looked up at that, his expression having darkened to something angry and distraught. "Never questioned the credibility of my sources before."

"Your informant was dead, Four-Eyes," the lightning mage growled, fixing his bloodthirsty stare on the assassin.

Bickslow was silent for a moment, having frozen with a frown on his face. "Dead?" His frown slowly morphed into a maniacal grin, and a green light shone through the slots in his helm piece. "The old man finally kicked the bucket, huh? Would've gladly ripped out his crippled little heart if he'd called before...ha! His little, old miserable heart, right in my fist!"

"Stop that, Seith," Laxus growled, electricity sparking around his body as he glared at the looming man.

"Not the only Seith," Bickslow countered darkly, but all anger was lost to the ridiculous grin on his face. "I'm not the only one..."

"That's because you ate the other one, idiot," Evergreen snapped, narrowing her eyes. Freed sent a glance her way and she shrunk back and looked away.

"All of you, cease this nonsense!"

Erza had moved during the quarrel, and she was standing beside the massive throne centered in the middle of the room.

"The Master is here."

* * *

She moved silently down the hall, clad in the cold and comforting embrace of her armor.

The subordinates scurrying around quickly moved out of her way as she continued on, ignoring their awed whispers and wide-eyed stares.

"Ma'am." The guard stationed at the meeting room door nodded at her. His glowing blue eyes ran over her body as he conducted the search for any concealed or unwanted weapons.

"They are waiting for you." He raised his massive staff and brought it down with a resonating thud, and the sound of many magical locks unlatching filled the slightly tense silence.

"Thank you, Ryu." She fixed her cloak back into a more professional position and entered the room. The door shut with a thud behind her, and she was encased in endless darkness.

From the thick blackness, a powerful voice boomed, "You know why you are here."

She nodded, keeping her expression carefully impassive. "Yes."

Another voice, less invasive and overwhelming, sounded. "They have gone too far."

Following that, a chorus of voices thundered throughout the room. "They must be eradicated."

The lights flickered on, and a tall and aged man stood over her. Deeply set crimson eyes burned a hole down into the woman's soul.

"Your mission: destroy Fairy Tail once and for all."

The woman nodded and bowed deeply, a grim sort of excitement coming over her.

"Yes, my masters."

Chocolate brown eyes burned with a dark sense of determination.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, swear on my life that Fairy Tail will be destroyed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Heavy to Explicit Gore, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Disturbing Elements, Possible Trigger Warning

"Erza! I'm hungry!"

The redhead turned and glared darkly, tapping the blade of her sword against the side of her thigh. "Quit complaining and shut your mouth. You should've eaten before you came."

"You're the one who dragged me away," Natsu muttered, crossing his arms and pouting. His head was bowed, and his long and blood-flecked pink hair hung in his face. "I'm hungry and I'm hot now."

"Hot? Need a cooling down, do ya?" Bickslow rumbled, sticking out his tongue and swiping away a fleck of some dark liquid from the underside of his chin.

Natsu tensed and turned his head slowly. His crimson eyes burned brightly as he bared his sharpened teeth. "Don't even joke about, Seith. It's not funny."

"Silence!" Freed growled, fixing his toxic eyes on the quarreling dark wizards "The Master will not be tolerant of such behavior, and even thought I would thoroughly enjoy seeing your insignificant bodies crushed into a pulp we need you two for the mission."

Bickslow and Natsu both backed off at the green-haired man's thinly hidden threat, taking to growling lowly at each other.

Laxus smirked, placing a large hand on the shoulder of each wizard. "Come now, children. We can't fight in front of the Master."

Heavy footsteps sounded, shaking the very room as an endless and dark power filled the room. "Indeed. The dragon is right."

The wizards all immediately snapped to attention, expressions blank and devoid of emotion.

A huge and towering man appeared out of the shadows. He stood with a clear and present sense of power, and deeply set black eyes searched all before him with a soul-piercing efficiency.

Erza bowed down on one knee as she stepped forward. "Master, welcome back."

"Rise, Scarlet." The enormous man waved a hand at the kneeling woman, his expression unreadable as he stared almost blankly at the wizards before him. "Where is Laxus?"

"Here, sir." The large blonde man stepped forward, static crackling around his body as he kept his face devoid of emotion.

"What is the status of your mission?" The Fairy Tail Master crossed his arms over his broad chest, endless dark eyes fixed on nothing.

"The interrogation of the townspeople was successful. They have informed us that the lacrima we desire are buried beneath their mines."

"Very well. Send in the Dragons to retrieve them. Have them eradicate the townspeople and the rest of the town and return with the lacrima unharmed." The large man turned and loped off, abruptly ending the conversation.

Laxus growled softly, electricity surging off of his frame in a momentary display of feral power. It seemed to take him a moment to calm down, but after that, he faced the pinkette lurking in the shadows. "Natsu, find the rest of the Dragons. We have a new assignment."

Natsu growled deeply and shook his head, his crimson eyes a molten fire in the darkness of the room as he shrugged one powerful shoulder. "If you say so."

"Natsu," Laxus called out as the fire wizard made to walk away, a deeply grave expression on his face.

"What?" the Dragon Slayer demanded, a manic and irritated light burning in his eyes as he whipped around to glare at the larger man.

Laxus bared his own sharpened teeth in a display of dominance, narrowing his golden-orange eyes. "Keep your act together. Don't show up here hungry again. And Scarlet."

The redhead raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner as her dark eyes burned with a daring sense of incitement.

The lightning mage smirked, the action exposing large and pointed white teeth. "Hasn't anyone ever told you never to disturb a feeding dragon? It's likely to get your head ripped off." He turned away, laughing darkly as he stalked towards the door. The room erupted in a haze of skin-tingling static that pounded into the heads of all of those present.

"Keep that in mind when you think about bothering Natsu again."

* * *

He breathed deeply, in and out, over and over. Mist formed around his body, and an endless cold pierced his shapeless soul.

"They're here."

He turned and narrowed his eyes in a glare, ice forming on the walls of the room around him.

The messenger gulped visibly and took a step back. "The knight is requesting your presence. She is rather...anxious."

He growled deeply, darkness writhing around his body and breeding in the shadows.

"I apologize profoundly for interrupting your reminiscing," the messenger murmured as he bowed and backed away.

_Send them in._

The messenger flinched, freezing in his tracks. "P-Pardon, sir?"

_Send. Them. In._

"Yes, sir."

Once the messenger left, the man sighed and leaned against the frost-crusted window, sighing in satisfaction as the icy glass added to the chill of his pale skin.

"Demon."

He waved a hand, not wanting to leave the comforting embrace of the coldness.

"We need your...assistance." The knight's voice thundered throughout the dimly lit room, a rumble of unnecessary noise tearing violently through his beloved silence.

He placed a hand against the window, black and pointed nails screeching a thinly veiled warning against the smooth glass. A growl rumbled deeply in the back of his throat, and a surge of dark power began to seep into the room.

There was a slight pause, and then the knight was speaking again, her voice a dead and cold drone. "We cannot afford to wait. The Dragons would be benefited by your abilities. You would have a chance to run free again. Answer me now and I promise I will take my leave."

He let out an icy breath and turned. Darkness obscured his vision and black power surged around him.

"Very well."

* * *

_She was running in the endless black that wrapped her in a bone-crushing embrace. Her breath came in quick and shallow gasps and her heart raced, a meaty fist pounding against an immovable wall of bone._

_She had to keep moving. They were coming closer. They were almost on top of her._

_Little girl..._

_You can't hide or run from me._

_I'm going to find you..._

_She clenched her teeth and shook her head, struggling in the grasp of the darkly determined shadows. They would never catch her. She had grown stronger—enough to respond heartily to their attacks._

"Miss Heartfilia?"

Lucy gasped and grasped at her chest blindly, honey-brown eyes shooting open widely as she jerked in her seat.

"Are you alright?"

A large, heavy, and warm hand was placed hesitantly on her shoulder. She turned and looked up to see a large and looming man standing in a hunched-over position above her. Two bright blue eyes burned brightly out of a pale face, alight with concern and agitation.

"Ryu." The blonde woman smiled faintly and took his hand off of her armored shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a few minutes of free time, so I thought I would come and see you." The Eternal Guard's expression softened slightly, and a faint warmth shone in his ocean-colored gaze.

"You're not really here." Her smile vanished and she sighed, running a hand through her long golden hair.

Ryu's body flickered and wavered, and a saddened expression crossed his face. "Ever since Fairy Tail's attack, security has strengthened and I'm on constant duty." The image of his body trembled visibly, and he let out a deep breath. "My magic is constantly being stretched thin. It is all I can do just to send a projection to you."

Lucy frowned deeply, shaking her head. "Don't waste your time or energy. The Council will not be pleased if they find out you're here."

"Well, they will be pleased to know that I am not truly here." He sighed and shut his eyes momentarily, his body flickering once more. "I miss you, Heartfilia."

At those words, the Grand Hunter jerked away, her body passing through the holographic image. A scowl pulled back her lips and saddened anger flashing in her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? What once happened between us can't continue on. Not with my occupation and your promotion."

The Guard frowned, straightening to his full height. "Very well." A grimace appeared on his lips as his eyes flashed brightly. "I must take my leave now. My magic stores are lowering rapidly." Without another word, the image of his body vanished.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. running a hand through her hair. Letting out a deep breath, she rose to her feet and headed over to a large mahogany cabinet pressed against the wall.

Her eyes narrowed as a ran a hand over the smooth wood. With a flash of light and magical power, the door groaned open, revealing an array of various weapons.

Lucy took out a dagger with a curved blade, running her fingers over the cool metal. She could remember how many ungrateful, disgusting rogue wizards she had freed from their innermost darkness. With this particular weapon, she had freed over two dozen rogues.

Her eyes wandered over to the wall of knives. Out of all of them, she had no particular favorite—each of them were equally used and worn but kept in pristine condition.

Hands having begun to wander around blindly, she smiled as her fingers wrapped around a thick and rough coil of leather. Raising the whip, she closed her eyes as a warm sense of satisfaction washed over her. It was a gift from a childhood friend, someone who had gone missing long ago, but it was something she cherished dearly.

With a sigh, she shut the cabinet and headed out of the room, the door shutting with a thud behind her.

* * *

Natsu groaned, running a hand through his thick pink hair. He shifted from one foot to the other, baring his teeth and snarling in agitation.

Erza scowled, dark eyes flashing in a vicious display of anger. "Stop whining or so help me, I'll decapitate you and give your head to Bickslow."

The Seith wizard gasped, clapping his armored hands together. "You'd do that for me? Really?" He grinned widely, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "I could have a new baby!"

Titania growled, her grip on her sword tightening. "You disgusting piece of—"

"Focus on the mission." Freed glanced back over his shoulder, his face devoid of emotion but his eyes burning brightly. "We came here to get the Dragons. Nothing more, nothing less."

Natsu stamped his feet, his eyes glowing with a manic hunger as a violent shudder wracked his body. "We need to hurry."

Freed stared for a long moment at the Dragon Slayer. Then, moving without warning, he had his sword unsheathed and was aiming it at the fire wizard's throat.

Erza smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. Beside her, Bickslow tilted his head and laughed maniacally.

The Rune wizard pressed his weight into the pinkette, the tip of his sword sinking slightly into Natsu's thick and tough skin. "Where are they?"

Natsu snarled, flames forming in his mouth as he glared at the green-haired man. "Back off, Rune mage."

"Answer my question first." Freed remained cold and impassive as he tilted his head. Lime-green hair spilled in cascading locks over his shoulders. "You are restless. Where are they?"

The Dragon Slayer bared his teeth, fire erupting around his body. He let out a heavy breath, the scent of blood and fire strong and overpowering.

"There." Bickslow pointed, his babies spinning in a circle and humming with building energy. "There's some kind of muddied-up soul over there. It's comin' closer."

Natsu shuddered, narrowing his eyes. He growled softly, his crimson glare burning a hole through the Rune wizard's soul.

Freed grimaced slightly, his visible eye widening as he stumbled back a bit. He was breathing heavily, and his hair was writhing in snake-like strands around his face.

Bickslow rumbled deeply, his mouth turning down in a frown. "Darkness is here, babies. Watch yourselves." The possessed totems swirled and bobbed in the air, chirping in agitation.

Freed gasped, veins now visibly standing out in his hands and arms. "Darkness..."

Natsu snorted out fire, shaking his head and making his hair stick out in odd shapes around him. "They're here."

A rumbling growl echoed throughout the clearing, and a thick cover of fog spread over the land.

Natsu groaned, flames dancing around his body. "I don't like this."

Erza's eyes scanned the area, and she subconsciously raised her sword. "Shut your damn mouth and keep watch."

Freed had placed a hand over his eye, and now he was trembling visibly. Despite his obvious discomfort, he spoke in a strong, clear voice. "Stop hiding in the shadows like the beast you are and come out. We have matters to discuss with you."

The deep growl sounded again, and then the world succumbed to the relentless grip of darkness. Before any of the dark wizards could react, a flash of blinding light appeared and tore through the thick blackness.

Two men stood before the Fairy Tail wizards. One was blonde and lean, and dark blue eyes burned out of a tan face. His body was concealed in a long white cloak and his feet were bare and speckled with dirt and dust. His companion was taller, with thick and long raven hair that hung low in his face. A large scar ran vertically through his visible eye.

Natsu made a sound like a pained moan, shaking his head. He hunched over, clutching his violent pink hair in his fists as he trembled visibly. "No, no, no. Get out of my head!"

Erza glanced over at the Dragon Slayer, baring her teeth in a snarl before turning back to the two men. "Do you know what is going on?"

The blonde nodded slowly, a hidden wind making his cloak writhe around his body.

"The Master wants you to be there to raid the town." Bickslow's face was expressionless, his fingers twitching as if eager to get into something. "Ain't gonna chicken out and be little fried men, are you?"

The raven-haired man fixed his crimson glare on the Seith mage. "Your words are unwanted, Seith."

"Everyone tells me that, but nothin's gonna change," the Black Caster wizard muttered, his babies copying his words and spinning in circles around his head.

"Since you know what is going on, the Master expects you to be present. He will hold you accountable for the failure of the mission if you are not," Erza stated plainly, glancing over at the panting Rune wizard beside her.

"We don't care if he is pleased or not. We feel the need to point out that we would much rather tear him to pieces than work for him," the darker Slayer hissed, crimson eyes flashing brightly.

"He keeps the Council off of your backs," Erza countered, her voice dark and deceptively smooth. "It is the least he can do. You owe him—"

"—we didn't ask him for assistance—"

"—yet you are proving to be rather ungrateful." Erza cut them off with a dangerous glint in her eyes, a cold wind making her crimson hair flow and writhe around her. "Ungrateful little cowards who don't know the meaning of true courage, honor, or strength." A massive sword appeared in her hand, and she pointed the blade at the Dragon Slayers. "I suppose I should beat some sense into you."

"Now, now. We don't need to be fighting like this."

Natsu froze, his eyes wide and his hands trembling visibly. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he began to shiver violently. "W-Why are you—"

"Aw, is the little Dragon scared?" A cold and detached, dark voice echoed throughout the clearing.

Through the thick fog, a dark figure appeared. He was tall and well-muscled, with pale skin and raven hair. Scars covered areas of his skin and dark blue-gray eyes burned with a grim satisfaction and sadistic pleasure.

Natsu growled deeply, something like anger and fear. He took a step back, trembling viciously.

Erza glanced over her shoulder, dark eyes narrow. "You are late."

The man sighed, running a hand through his thick and spiked hair. "Couldn't help it. I got bored and stopped at an old acquaintance's place. It took longer than I thought."

"Tardiness was never a trouble for you, was it?" Titania continued, her eyes fixed on the man but her sword still aimed at the twin Slayers. "I suppose I should stop telling you to be on time."

"It would ease my mind, yes," the eerie man agreed. A horrific imitation of a smile curled back his bloodless lips. "Natsu, how long are you going to growl at me? That's no way to greet a past friend."

The fire Dragon Slayer groaned, his claws tearing flesh from his arms. "Stay away from me, bastard."

Gray Fullbuster grinned darkly, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Long time no see, slanty eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you now, there's a certain character in here that has a dirty mouth. I don't usually write curse words, but I couldn't see her without using them. If it bothers too many people, I'll go back and change it.

I clenched my teeth together as the man above me pressed his weight harder into my back, his knee digging uncomfortably into my armor and forcing the metal plating to dig into my skin.

His breath was damp and hot, a spearmint-infused ghost of the wind that lapped heavily at my sweat-slicked skin as he leaned close to growl in my ear. "You need to move faster."

Before I could react, his large hand was tangled in my thick and long blonde hair and his nails dug into my scalp dangerously. I accepted the punishment and breathed heavily in order to calm my racing heart as he wrenched me to my feet in an impatient manner.

"Titania has armor which allows her to move at incredible speeds. The Dragons have enhanced senses—the fire dragon's senses are the strongest, while the light and shadow are a force to be reckoned with when they are together. The Twins are able to sense any living being that possesses any form of magic." His hand tightened, and his fingers began to tear out strands of my hair. "You must be faster and more discreet. Your life will depend on it."

"Understood." My voice was cold and tense, and I pressed my lips together as I felt the telltale warmth of the blood trickling down the back of my neck. His nails really had sheared off some of my skin.

Bright silver eyes burned down at me as my trainer stared hard. "On your feet. Do it again and don't mess up."

"Yes, sir." I steadied myself quickly—his impatience was only one of the things that fueled his monstrous and irrational strength and endurance—and continued the strenuous sequence of exercises. While I forced my aching body to move and endure the daggers of fire appearing in various parts of my limbs, I felt two frozen daggers burying themselves deep into my back. He was watching every movement I made like a lion watching its prey—and that prey was completely oblivious to the hunter tracking their motions and documenting their habits and favorite areas in a manner similar to those of an archivist offered new information.

My trainer was a powerful wizard by the name of Doranbolt, and he was a top advisor to the Council and the leader of the elite Black Ops and Reconnaissance Unit—otherwise known as the suicide squad. They took the missions no other team would—either because of the sheer danger involved or because of the fact that the Black Ops team members were more powerful than all of the king's soldiers combined—and each member was known for their specific type of magic and their skills in espionage, assassination, and intelligence gathering. They were all well-known and feared in the wizard world.

At that moment, the door to the training room slammed open, and a wave of magic that somehow seemed to be irritated filled the room. I continued my exercises, not wanting to pressure Doranbolt into giving me more, but a faint smirk curled back my pale lips as I recognized the wave of familiar power.

"Doranbolt, didn't I tell you to stop pushing my former trainee so hard?"

I turned my head to see who had entered. A tall and lean woman stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. Long and thick, sky blue hair flowed around her narrow shoulders, and her pale skin seemed to gleam in the harsh and unforgiving daylight that seeped in through the surrounding windows. The woman was dressed in a pure white dress, and streaks and curls of an ocean blue that complimented her hair and eyes adorned the material around her arms, neck, and legs. On her back, a large sword was strapped, its bright turquoise hilt reflecting the light of the room. I caught myself smiling as I noticed the deep and seemingly endless scowl that marred her hauntingly beautiful face.

"Commander." Doranbolt nodded gravely, his expression carefully devoid of emotion. His frigid stare continued to pierce me, but I knew his attention was fixed onto the woman's overpowering presence. "No matter what you say, this is necessary. She needs to grow stronger every day at every moment if she even thinks she has a chance at taking Fairy Tail down."

The woman scoffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder with a graceful twist of her neck. "My girl, taking on Fairy Tail? It's one of your craziest ideas yet, Bolt."

Doranbolt clenched his jaw, his fingers twitching and tapping against his muscled arms. "You have no right to call me that."

"It's sweet that you think you can inform me on my rights, underling," the bluenette purred, her midnight blue eyes narrowed to deadly slits.

The Black Ops leader swallowed hard, letting out a strained breath as his gaze finally moved from me to fix onto the angelic woman. "Lucy, that is enough."

I stopped immediately, bending over to breathe in and out of my nose as sweat dripped off of my skin. "Thank you, sir."

"Quit bending over like an old hag, little girl." The Commander-in-Chief fixed her dark stare on me, a scowl pulling back her lips to expose perfect white teeth.

"What have you come here for, Aquarius?" I felt myself smiling as I straightened, running a hand through my hair and pulling it off of my drenched neck.

The woman rolled her eyes, frowning deeply at me. "Shut up and listen. The new trainees are here." She turned and spoke loudly over her shoulder. "Oi! Quit your groveling and get your asses in here before I really get mad!"

There seemed to be a scramble outside of the training room doors, and the doors rushed open. In came a group of men and women who were dressed in various forms of attire that displayed their wealth and social status. There were many faces and many forms of wizards—some were short and heavily built with uncontrolled surges of power coming off of them while others were tall and slim and graceful and moved with precision and accuracy obtained only through extensive training and battles.

"At attention, soldiers." Doranbolt addressed the group in a grave rumble beside me, his clear and powerful voice ringing with a cold efficiency.

The group of trainees immediately did as told—some not as fast as the others—and awaited orders.

Aquarius turned to face me, a hand on her hip and a dangerous smile on her face. "Treat them well. One of them may be your new partner."

I tensed, a frown pulling down my face. There was an uneasy shift in the crowd before me, and I knew their eyes were fixed on the multiple weapons I had attached to my frame—that, or they were focusing on the way my eyes had narrowed to slits and my hands had clenched into fists.

"Aquarius, I do not want a partner. Or any teammate, for that matter." My voice was impassive and heavy, and I felt my exhaustion beginning to affect me. I needed sleep, and I did not have the time to be dealing with the irascible woman's antics.

The Commander cocked an eyebrow, her eyes darkening. "Eh? You're going against my word, girly?"

I shook my head, turning and picking up my towel and placing it around my neck. I smirked as I waved a hand over my shoulder. "I already said what I wanted to. Don't bring this up again and send those brats home."

The said brats immediately moved out of my way as I stalked towards the door. As I headed out, one particular recruit caught my eye—he was tall and handsome, with long, almost snow-white hair and startling garnet eyes. A chill went down my spine as the young man boldly met my gaze, a smile curling back his lips. To anyone else, he would have seemed kind and welcoming, but to me, he seemed...different. There was something about him that made me want to avoid him at all costs—something in him that forced my mind to urge me not to engage him.

"Get your ass outta here if you're going to leave!"

I flinched slightly as Aquarius' harsh yet honeyed voice reached me.

I headed out of the training room and quickly moved down the hall before she could catch up with me.

* * *

The forest air was cool and damp, clinging with a fervid insistence. Hidden animals chirped and sang their mournful songs all around them, and the faint ozone scent provided a grim warning of an incoming storm.

Natsu shifted in agitation once more, breathing out streams of fire and growling softly. His breathing was deep and labored, almost as if the mere task of moving was a challenge.

Gray glanced over and grinned slyly, the light shining through the trees reflecting in his eyes.

"What're you so scared of, little dragon?" That cold and detached voice tore the pinkette from his darkened thoughts, and the ice wizard could not help but laugh as those enchanting emerald eyes fixed on him.

Natsu flinched, pressing his lips together and keeping his attention fixed on the uneven forest path before him.

"Are you ignoring me? That's rude, you know." Gray grinned widely and moved closer to the dragon, a maniacal and teasing light burning in his bottomless black gaze.

The ravenette leaned close, frost glinting on his pale skin as his chilled breath burned the slayer's heated flesh. "I ought to make you pay for that."

Natsu shuddered violently, his eyes flashing brightly as he shook his head. "N-No. I don't want that."

Gray scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't. You're not that stupid." Moving without warning, the black-haired wizard had his hands on the fire mage's shoulders, pulling him back with a rough yank. Gray leaned close and ran his tongue over the Slayer's cheek, eliciting a pained hiss from the other wizard. "But you do want something else, don't you?"

"Didn't I tell you to leave him alone?" Erza growled as she glanced over her armor-plated shoulder with a dangerous scowl on her face. "We need his power, and I don't need you scaring him off. He's enough of a wimp as it is."

The ice mage shrugged a powerful shoulder and laughed slightly. He felt the fire wizard tense beneath him, but he spoke before Natsu could react to the redhead's words. "It's not my fault he's terrified of my magic."

"You know that ain't the reason, ya little liar." Bickslow grinned over his shoulder, his eyes glowing through his mask. "You're a little piece of crap, ain't you?"

"No one asked you, freak," Gray growled, narrowing his eyes and sending a trail of ice towards the Seith wizard. The Black Caster wizard darted out of the way with a wide grin, but before Bickslow had a chance to respond Gray was already striding ahead, shoving the Twin Dragons out of his way and ending up beside Erza.

The shadow dragon hissed, crimson eyes flashing brightly as he shook his head and bared his razor-like teeth. "Human…"

"If you start fighting I will personally see to it that you will have no limbs left to fight with." Erza's voice boomed throughout the clearing as the blade of her sword flashed, and her dark gaze burned with malicious intent as she turned to glare at the offending mages.

"Your infighting continues to amuse me, Scarlet." Sting spoke from beside his darker companion, his bright blue eyes a beacon of powerful light in the thickening darkness of the forest.

Erza frowned and sheathed her sword, pushing her long crimson hair out of her eyes. "We are not here to entertain you. Now keep walking. We still have a job to do."

"My, my, my. You are as commanding as ever. Remind me to not become anything you may see as insignificant." Sting smirked and laughed, ducking as Rogue swiped at him and bared his long teeth in irritation.

Bickslow glanced over his shoulder at Freed, who was trailing a few yards back from them. If he narrowed his eyes the right way, the Seith wizard could see the green-haired man shivering violently. His soul was in a nauseating state of disorder, tendrils of demonic magic swirling around the man's body.

Doubling back so he was next to the Rune mage, he leaned down so he was the same height as his comrade. "Freed. Get a hold of yourself."

The slimmer man drew in a deep breath, trembling visibly as he shook his head. "Your concern is not appreciated, Seith."

"Listen." Bickslow placed his gloved hands on the green-haired man's shoulders, his fingers digging into cloth-covered shoulders with a painful efficiency. "You know what will happen if you snap."

Freed growled and shoved the other man away, brief irritation flashing in his visible eye. "You fool. You think I do not remember?"

Bickslow moved without warning, and he had the smaller man by his coat collar. Toxic green light burned from the slots in his helmet as his lips curled back in an uncharacteristic snarl. "Quit actin' like a high-and-mighty bastard, you asshole, and listen to me for once." His grip tightened, and he slammed the man against the tree behind them. "I am ordered to kill you if that other side of yours decides to show up. I know as well as you that you don't want that, and Erza will be horrifically pissed if we lose a powerful member of our team. So get your act together an' quit acting like a wimp before me an' my babies are forced to do somethin' we won't like. Got it?"

The green-haired wizard snarled, narrowing his eye and not bothering to respond.

Bickslow grinned widely—an action full of barely restrained malice and instability—before turning and heading off to catch up with the other Fairy Tail wizards.

* * *

He stood staring out into the horizon, jaw clenched tightly and power humming around his large frame.

A flare of black magic appeared in a rush beside him, and the temperature of the air dropped significantly.

He turned and frowned deeply, static clinging to his clothes. "You are late."

The other man tilted his head, exposing a shock of bright blue hair. The light reflected off of his golden eyes and made them flash a brief but violent yellow.

Laxus sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically. "You're going that route today?" He looked away, letting out a deep breath and running a hand through his spiked hair. "We're discussing the plan."

The other man made a sound similar to a laugh, and it was a hoarse and gravelly sound that echoed grimly in the small space the two wizards were in.

Laxus smirked, his amber eyes wide with amusement. "Your excitement is poisonous, mage. I do hope you don't consider holding onto it." His amusement vanished as soon as it had appeared, and his eyes narrowed. "It will begin soon. I assume you are already prepared and know what is going on."

The silent bluenette nodded, the shadows making his tall and lean frame harshly asymmetrical.

"Good." The lightning Dragon Slayer seemed pleased, folding his arms behind the small of his back. "The others are heading to the village. Meet them there and tell them to begin."

Laxus grinned darkly, exposing numerous rows of sharpened teeth.

"The invasion has begun."

* * *

Gray scowled as he noticed the fire mage beside him shift again. "Quit squirming around, would you? It's starting to get annoying."

Natsu snorted lightly, shaking his head as he shut his eyes halfway. "—I still haven't eaten yet. 'S not my fault I can't—"

From the shadows behind the ice and fire wizards, Freed glared at them. He had a hand covering one of his eyes, and sweat shone on his pale and flushed skin. "Quit your useless chatter and be quiet. You're giving me a headache."

"Why in the world would we care?" Gray hissed, his icy eyes flashing in the dim forest light. "Learn to shut that mouth of yours before I come over there and do it for you."

"Go ahead and try," Freed countered, baring his teeth as a wave of demonic magic flared around him.

"All of you, be quiet!" Erza snarled, glaring over her shoulder at the other wizards. "We're almost to the town, and if we get caught now I promise your heads will all be decorations on pikes in my room."

"My, my. Touchy much, Scarlet?" Sting jibed, grinning widely when the redhead turned to glare at him. "You need to stay calm. Tension won't do much for your nerves."

"Shut it, you filthy reptile," the female warrior growled, disgusted fury blazing in her eyes. "I don't need your ridicule."

Before the light dragon could respond, a demonic roar sounded close enough to startle all of them, and an explosion of heat—in the form of unnatural and destructive flames, specifically—filled the area.

Natsu was on his feet, his crimson eyes burning brightly and his hair in a wild tangle around his shoulders. His fangs were bared and his fingers were tipped by extended talons sharpened to dangerous points.

"You flame-addled idiot!" Gray growled and staggered away from the unnatural heat, flaring out his countering power and extinguishing the rabid flames that were eating away at the forest. "What in the world are you doing?"

Natsu growled deeply, a heavy and gravelly sound that he made only when plagued with unease, hunger, or rage. He swayed on his feet, flames trickling out of his open mouth like writhing little snakes as his lips curled back and he began to smile darkly.

"You had better explain yourself quickly, dragon," Erza hissed, her crimson hair flowing in wild locks around her armored shoulders. Her sword was raised and she was glaring viciously, her magic rippling in the thick and heavy air around her.

The Fire Dragon bared his teeth, poisoned saliva dripping off of his exposed rows of teeth and his dangling, writhing tongue. His breath was thick and hot, and the plant life around them was beginning to wilt and shrivel up in the excruciating heat that was his power.

The pinkette grinned widely, a maniacal desire burning in his endless crimson glare.

"He's here."

At that moment, the sound of footsteps reached them, and a flare of dark magic filled the area.

Erza stiffened, her eyes widening as she turned and stared over her shoulder. Beside her, Bickslow—who had been silent the entire trip—shifted in strange glee as his increasing excitement caused the secondary magic in his eyes to burn.

From the shadows, a tall and lean figure appeared. He was clad in a long and dark cloak that concealed his entire body. The hood was raised and bathed his face in flitting and endless shadows. A faint flash of light exposed his pale skin and a few lingering strands of violent blue hair.

Bickslow grinned widely, twitching in either agitation or pleasure. "Must be something good if you're here."

The only response the man seemed to give was spreading out his magic. A wave of slightly uncomfortable nausea passed over the wizards, but they shook it off and continued to watch the strange man that had appeared before them.

The bluenette's arm rose slowly, and time seemed to grind to a halt. His hand was outstretched, his palm up and skeletal fingers spread out.

From the center of his palm, a haze of magic rippled out, and a large sheet of holographic paper slowly groaned into existence. The man nodded at them, and the wizards all gathered close—some with more physical altercation than was necessary—and scanned the imaginary piece of parchment.

Her eyes wide in disbelief, Erza stared at the dark wizard before her. "We haven't even gathered the rest of the Dragons yet. Why are we—?"

The bluenette's aura darkened significantly, and he shook his head as tawny light burned from the hidden depths of his eyes. The sickening wave of magic spread over the land, draining all energy and liveliness from the surrounding wildlife and sending an aching stab of pain through the rest of the wizards' heads.

Erza immediately drew back, lowering her eyes in something similar to submission. "My apologies. I did not mean to—"

_"—you would dare defy your master's words?"_

The other Fairy Tail mages jolted in shock at the sound of the bluenette's voice, and their surprise was shown either in their facial expression or their body movements. Natsu shifted in restless agitation, shaking his head and snorting out fire as he sensed the increasing source of dark power before him.

The cloaked man had drawn back his hand, the tips of his pale fingers appearing through the shadows concealing his body. His head was tilted towards the insubordinate redhead, and the fading light of the magic that had been in his palm was briefly illuminating his pale skin, golden eyes, and blue hair.

"Jellal, she meant no harm. You can calm yourself." Gray kept his eyes fixed onto the black wizard, his hands held out in a supposedly calming gesture. "We're behind schedule enough as it is."

Jellal moved without warning, and then his hand was wrapped around the ice wizard's throat.

Gray glared at the offending wizard, his eyes dangerously bright as his magic spread out around him, covering the nearby wildlife in an unnatural sheen of frost. "Let go of me, black wizard. I'm not one of your little playmates."

Jellal remained as still and immobile as a tree, and the power radiating off of him swelled and gave off a sickening amount of poisonous, vile magic. In the shadows, Natsu hissed and backed away, cringing in minute pain as his deep crimson eyes burned with a dark power.

The bluenette's magic was dark and explosive, filled with a wavering sanity and a rising sadistic power. The fabric of his cloak sleeves curled inward—almost as if the man were clenching unseen hands—and the waves of magic surrounding him writhed and screamed in delighted agony, irritation, and a dim fury.

Titania rose to her feet, approaching the dark wizard slowly. "Jellal, why are you here? As I said before, we're not finished with the roundup." She had found it in herself to speak, but she avoided making eye contact with the black wizard. She was, however, making sure that the powerful wizard was not going to kill Gray anytime soon—his power was something that would greatly improve the success of their mission.

Jellal seemed to stare at the redheaded wizard before he threw Gray aside with a clear air of disgust. He turned and began to move away, time seeming to lag around his body as the unfortunate plant life and nearby forest animals around him withered and died.

Natsu began to laugh eerily, his eyes burning brightly as he swayed like a drunkard on his feet. Flames formed around his body, singing the nearby vegetation and heating the flesh of his wizard comrades.

The Dragon Slayer whipped around, an unnaturally wide grin exposing large teeth.

"What are you idiots waiting for? It's time to hunt."

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia."

I was torn out of my light slumber as I leaped to my feet, my hands immediately going to the knives I had stowed beneath my pillow.

Two deep blue eyes stared down at me, shining with a familiar mischievousness that made a wave of warmth wash over me.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I sat back down on my bed and ran a hand through my hair to get the tangles out. "Aquarius, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?"

"You can't blame me, girly. I just wanted to see if that crusty old Doranbolt was teaching you anything useful." The tall woman sat down heavily next to me, her sky blue hair flowing around her shoulders. She had changed outfits and now she was clad in a pair of dark pants and a loosely-fitting and shining golden shirt. Her feet were bare and she was rocking them in the air with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"You can stop calling me that. I'm a grown woman now." I moved aside on the bed, making room for her as I stretched out.

The woman scoffed and laid in the opposite direction I was in, purposely putting her feet close to my face. "You're always going to be girly to me, you useless little brat." She closed her eyes and folded her arms behind her head. "There's something I need to tell you."

I frowned at her tone of voice, sitting up and staring down the bed at her. "Aquarius..."

"Don't interrupt me." The bluenette propped herself up on her arm, her thin lips pressed together in something between a smirk and a scowl. "You remember the Demon Ice King?"

A trail of ice traveled down my spine, and I forced myself not to react visibly. "Yes. He had been imprisoned a long time ago, but he escaped and no one knows where he is."

Aquarius was openly frowning now, and she moved her feet to poke at my thigh with her toes. "An informant told me that he was spotted in a nearby village. A village that's less than a few hours on foot from here."

"What?" I stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes, pushing a few stray strands of hair out of my face as I threw my feet over the edge of the bed. "That can't be. He wouldn't just be in a random village. Not like this."

"You only think you know him," Aquarius growled, narrowing her eyes to slits. "Girly, you haven't fought him before. He's a monster—a conniving, ruthless, and sadistic beast that will tear apart anyone who gets in his way." She sat up abruptly and stood, stretching with a groan. "If this specific wizard was spotted in a place that is less than a few hours from here, that can only mean one thing. And you know what that is."

I pressed my lips together, clenching my hands into fists. "I was working on tracking down witnesses to the recent Fairy Tail attack. If I had known that he had come back—"

_"—you're lying."_

The room was filled with a tense silence as I stared in shock at the larger woman. She was standing above me, her arms crossed over her chest and her expression dark and unforgiving.

"Aquarius. I don't appreciate your—"

"—if you say _I don't appreciate your tone_ I'm gonna take your tone and shove it so far down your throat you won't know what hit you." Aquarius glared viciously at me, our noses almost touching as she moved closer. "You knew about Gray's whereabouts, didn't you?"

I scowled and pushed her away, rising to my feet. "I am not denying nor approving your statement. But I will say this—the Ice King's appearance and the recent Fairy Tail attacks are no coincidence."

"You listen here, and you listen closely." Aquarius pulled me close by the fabric of my nightgown, her dark and endless eyes piercing into my soul with a cruel efficiency. "I don't know what you're planning, but it needs to stop. Gray will not hesitate to destroy each and every one of us, and if he's allying himself with the wizards from Fairy Tail, then all hell will break loose."

She threw me against the bedpost, and the wooden pole connected with my back with a painful thud. I gritted my teeth and glared at her, keeping my hands free in case I had to go for my weapons.

"I am giving you a message from myself personally." Aquarius turned and headed for my bedroom door, her hair waving like a taunting child. "Either get off your ass and do something about this Fairy Tail mess or you're going to wish that I hadn't been your trainer."

With that, the woman was gone.

I scowled and laid back on my bed, running a hand over my face. Somehow Aquarius had found out about my meeting with Gray, and she was not pleased in the slightest.

I had to do something before she reported her findings. A friend she may be, Aquarius was not going to be demoted simply because of something she would call a rookie mistake.

Wait.

_Either get off your ass and do something about this Fairy Tail mess or you're going to wish I hadn't been your trainer._

Her words rang strongly through my mind. She had told me to actually get something done, but she had not told me how.

With another sigh, I began changing into my armor to start my morning training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's that! Again, I apologize for the wait—I had major writer's block, that weird one where you know what you want to/may/will write but then get so many ideas that it doesn't make sense anymore...
> 
> The twins that Doranbolt talked about in the beginning are not Sting and Rogue. You'll find out who they are later... unless you've figured it out already...
> 
> Oh, and for the people reading my other Fairy Tail story, Mine, I haven't forgotten about it! Chapter Four will be out in the coming weeks, but I can't give a definite answer.
> 
> Let me know what you think! R&R, pleaze!


End file.
